Dancing Lovers
by Blue eyed titan99
Summary: Ponyboy is a college student who regrets a choice he made. He dances along with his room mate and his best friend Angela.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Start**

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

I sighed as I looked out the cab window, watching the scenery go by like a blur. Thinking about the past 2 almost 3 weeks and how they have been pure hell, coming out to the only family you have left was a bad idea but it seemed like a good idea at the time… I began thinking about how my parents would've reacted, how Dal and Johnny would have reacted too. Mom; I guess she would be accepting, Johnny I know for sure would be accepting, Dad and Dal; I have no clue.

I saw the college campus come into view. I started gathering my backpack that I had with me while my suitcase and duffle bag were in the trunk. I took a deep breath

" _Calm down Pony this is a new start for you, you can do this_." I said to myself

We came to a stop, I got out and so did the cab driver. He opened the trunk and took out my stuff, I walked over to him as he shut the trunk

"How much do I owe you sir?" I asked

"$32.50 kid" He said

I grabbed 2 twenties and handed it to him

"Thanks for the drive here even though it is your job, you can keep the change." I said

He smiled and gave a nod as a goodbye, he went back into the cab and drove off. I walked over to where he put me bags, threw my duffel over my shoulder and grabbed my suitcase handle.

I made my way to the main office to get everything I needed. I walked into the office, surprisingly it wasn't packed but it was crazy outside like it's black friday or last minute christmas shopping. It looked cozy and very very clean

"Can I help you?"

I turned to find a girl behind a tall desk with black hair with multi-colored dip dyed ends and chocolate brown eyes that reminded me of Johnny's, but she looks bit familiar. Her name tag said "Angela". I made my way over to her and said

"Yea, as embarrassing as this sounds but I have no idea where I'm going." I said while chuckling a bit.

She smiled

"It's alright it's the first day so things like this tend to happen. Can I get your name?" She said

"Ponyboy Curtis" I said

She typed away on the computer

"Tulsa, Oklahoma? Is that where you live?" She asked

I nodded

"By any chance do you know a Tim and Curly Shepard?" she asked

I furrowed my eyebrows and slowly nodded

"Yea why?" I asked

"I'm their little sister." She said

I went wide eyed and she started laughing. She got up and went over to the printer, she grabbed a few papers and handed them to me.

"This should help you Pony." she said with a smile on her face

I smiled back "Thanks Angel, is it ok if I call you that?" I asked

She nodded "I have a feeling that we'll become good friends." she said

I nodded

"Well sorry to leave you but I have to go my dorm." I said

She quickly wrote something down and handed it to me

"Yea you better get going… I'll see you around." she said

We said our byes and I headed towards my room which was on the 5th floor.

I went over to where the elevator was and pressed the up button, I waited for the elevator to open. Once it opened I walked in and pressed 5

"Hold the door!" I heard someone shout

I quickly stopped the door and a guy with black hair with his arms occupied with some shoulder bags hanging off of his shoulders.

"Thanks, so I take it you're going to the 5th floor too huh?" He asked

"No problem and yea. What's your room number so I can help you if you want because your hands look full." I asked

"Uh 572. How 'bout you?" he asked

I smiled "Same, looks like we're roommates." I stated

He smiled showing his teeth.

"The names' Envy. Yours?" Envy said

"Ponyboy." I said

The doors opened and we made our way to the room. Once we made it I sat my stuff down on the floor and looked around the room.

"Pony help." I heard Envy say

I turned around and saw that his arms were tangled by the bag straps, I walked over and helped him.

*10 minutes later*

I laid back on my bed after successfully freeing Envy's arms from the bags. There was a knock on the door, I looked towards the door and saw 3 guys, a lady and a young kid. One of the guys was really tall and had lots of muscle on him, the other had muscle but was wearing skin tight clothing with a fur collared vest, one was small and fat resembled a big marshmallow. The lady had a big chest and was wearing a low cut ankle dress, and the boy had long hair but looked like a porcupine.

"Envy!" the kid shouted and ran to Envy as the others entered

I smiled slightly, thinking about my brothers, Two-bit and Steve. I got off the bed and quietly walked out the room. I made my way outside the building and started to walk around. After a long while I started to make my way back to the room. I found the door closed when I made it back and knocked on it since I didn't have a key for it yet, Envy opened the door with an annoyed look on his face, but smiled when he saw me.

"Where were you I was starting to get worried even though it's the first day." he said

I cracked a smile

"Just walked around a bit thinking about stuff that's all." I said

After that we started to get to know each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Good Kisser and Chandelier**

Pony's P.O.V.

*November a few days before Thanksgiving*

Envy, Angel and I have gotten close since the year started; Angel and I have a brother - sister relationship, while Envy and I have a weird but good relationship, meaning he makes jokes and his actions are enough that you just wanna smack him sometimes but he means no harm by the it he's just being himself. All 3 of us are choreographers at the dance studio nearby called 1 Million **(it's a real dance studio it's located in Seoul, Korea)** and on top of that we get paid. Whenever we dance I either dance with Envy or Angel, those 2 can't dance together but when it's all 3 of us they'll suck it up.

They both know that I'm gay after Angel dragged me to a halloween party and the drink was spiked and I came back to the dorm drunk off my ass. I felt bad the next morning because Envy took care of me the whole night at whatever time I got back to the dorm, but he also acted a tiny bit weird the next morning.

*Flashback*

 _I woke up with a splitting headache and a cool cloth laid across my forehead. I groaned and reached up to take the cloth off but my arm was stopped._

" _Keep it on Pony, I made you drink a shit load of water last night so the hangover shouldn't be that bad." He said_

 _My vision became clear and I saw Envy sitting on the edge of my bed with his hand on my arm that was going to take off the cloth and his other arm on the side of me so he somewhat leaning over me. He looked a bit weirded out I'm guessing but why?_

" _What happened? I remember going to a party with Angel and drinking the… Oh shit." I said as it dawned on me that the drinks were spiked._

 _Envy looked away and I gave him a confused look_

" _Envy what did I do or say?" I asked slowly sitting up_

" _You came back to the dorm drunk off your ass and your were talking about your hometown, family, and some funny stuff but then you started to say to me that I was hot and you would date if I was gay." He said_

' _I told him that?! Oh no I told him I was gay' I suddenly had an uneasy feeling in my stomach, I quickly laid on my side so I was somewhat hanging off my bed and puked into the trash can that I had next to my bed. I felt tears coming to my eyes as thoughts began to go through my head 'He's going to hate you after what you did.','It'll just be like my family all over again.'. I felt Envy rub my back as the tears fell from my eyes. I wiped my mouth with a tissue from the tissue box that was also on the floor, I laid back on the bed but had my back facing Envy. I still felt the tears coming as I began to over think things after what I did last night. Envy was rubbing my arm in comfort_

" _If you're upset about you telling me your sexuality don't be Pone, I will never treat you any differently and besides if I did I'd be calling myself a hypocrite." He said_

 _I was confused then and turned to him so I was facing him_

" _I'm gay myself Ponyboy." He said with a smile on his face_

 _That made me relax_

*flashback end*

Over the 2 maybe 3 months we've known each other Angel said that she wanted to workout but she didn't want to do it alone and from then on all of us had gotten some muscle (arms and abs). Envy, Angel and I were walking to the dance studio in our dance clothes. Angel's consisted of blue galaxy leggings with black jean shorts over top of them, a black half top that showed half of her stomach with a light jacket on and nike sneakers. I wore a black tank top with a light jacket over it, black skinny jeans (but not too skinny) that have a zipper like design on the middle part of calves on either side and nike sneakers. Envy is wearing the same thing like me but in a different color and without the zippers on the pants. All of us wearing hats.

When we got there we did our routine. Set everything up, wait 10 minutes for students but while doing that we would go over the dance one last time, students come in give them a few minutes, stretches, and begin doing the dance step by step, with the camera guy who will be filming us and some of the dancers.

*30 minutes later*

Angel restarted the song as Envy and I took our place, me by the door and Envy near Angel. Some students sat in front of the mirror and others sat or stand on the other side of the room towards the door and in the other dance room. It was a big freakin class. I looked at Envy saying ''you ready?' he nodded his head, I looked at Angel and gave her a nod.

Good Kisser (Stop at 1:20)

After that we let a few groups try do it, the three of us were amazed at the groups. We let everyone take a short 5 minute break as I went on the computer to find chandelier by sia.

"Alright everyone while you guys are taking a break Ponyboy here is going to show you

guys what you'll be doing either tomorrow or the next day." she said to the whole class

I pressed play and quickly went to the center and quickly relaxed a bit. Once the song got to where i wanted it i began dancing with the cameraman filming me.

Chandelier (Stop at 1:44)

I laid on the floor looking up at the ceiling out of breath and people were either throwing shoes or clapping, i heard envy laugh while walking to me and held out his hand. I clasped my hand with his and he started to drag me on the floor back to where the computer was and the day went on from there.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I last updated on here. I completely forgot that I posted this story on here and I realized that you can't access the links in the chapters for youtube which sucks. All you have to do is look up 1 million dance studio and the song name (multple chorepgraphers do the same songs) from now on I'll put the choreographer next to the song...

Songs from the last chapter:

Good Kisser - Mina Myoung

Chandelier - Lia Kim


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Surprised**

3rd P.O.V.

* 2 weeks later after the videos*

Back at the curtis residence, it was almost night. Steve and Soda were playing cards while Darry was sitting in the chair reading the paper. The door got slammed open only to see Two-Bit with a huge smile on his face.

"You guys will not believe what i have to show you!" he said excitedly

He grabbed the community laptop and sat on the floor. He got up and grabbed a cord that went to the computer so whatever was showing on the computer was now on the tv. Soda and Steve sat on the couch and stopped playing their card game. Darry stay seated from where he was and stopped reading the paper. Two Bit turned off the lights and asked everyone if they were ready, they nodded and two bit pressed play. As soon as he did Tim and Curly came through the door.

"Did you show them yet two-bit?" Curly asked

Two-bit was gonna answer but a remix of work by Rihanna started playing

Work Rihanna Remix - Matt Steffanina (first pair)

they all turned their attention to the screen. It showed Ponyboy and Angela; Ponyboy was wearing blood red skinny jeans that were slightly ripped in areas, a hat, combat boots and a loose tank top. Angela was wearing a tank top, a hat and Nike leggings with black converses were shocked to see only in 2 almost 3 months that the baby brother and friend they grew up with got some arm muscle. They watched completely amazed as their little brother and sister dance.

"There's more videos of those two and Pone with some guy, there's some with all three of them, and some of them by themselves" Two bit said

When the video stopped showing Ponyboy and Angela two bit clicked on the uploaders site and a bunch of videos came up they noticed one of Ponyboy and Envy the song title was called good kisser, they clicked on it and they watched as Pony danced with Envy but they were happy that Pony was happy when he was dancing. They watched Ponyboy, Envy and Angela dance run the world by Beyonce

Run the World Beyonce - Lia Kim (first group, Pony is the guy that has the blonde hair)

two bit and steve wolf whistled when Angela started dancing like she was at a nightclub. They all began talking about surprising their baby brother and sister.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I forgive you guys**

 ** _Outfit 282 (The Outsiders) on Polyvore_**

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

*December*

Angela was teaching a dance while Envy and I are setting up our stuff when I saw 6 certain people outside the door, 4 were from my gang, 2 belonged to Angela.

"Hey En I'll be back." I said to Envy while looking at the door

He looked up and saw what I was looking at

"Your family?" He asked

I nodded

"Angel's too." I said as I walked to the door.

They saw me and smiled

"I love you guys and all but why are you guys here I thought you guys are weirded out about me being gay." I said

Tim and Curly stepped aside, while no one said a word

"Look Pone, all of us are sorry. It took us by surprise but after we saw you dancing on youtube and how happy you looked, we're because you're happy do you get I'm trying to say?" Two- bit said

I nodded. I was going to say something when I heard Envy yell "OW!" I facepalmed without even looking back.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. I can never leave those two alone they're cat and mouse." I said as I opened the door "By the way even though it's been months I forgive you guys. Do you guys maybe wanna come inside and get front row seats?"

They smiled and I gestured them to follow me, I took them to where the music stand is.

""Hey Kid whats with the camera man?" Steve asked

"He records the dancing. He does the choreographers first then does the rest of the dancers." I said

"How often does he come?" Soda asked

"Pretty much everyday." I said while smirking

"Ok now how come some are professional sports clothing and others street clothes?" Two bit asked

" Depends what you're comfortable wearing while dancing." I said and went over to help Angel while Envy was over by the computer dozing off

*45 minutes later*

I walked over to where the computer was and found "Body Rock" by Fifth Harmony, I shook my head and tapped En to start on our ready, he nodded. The gang looked curious but also excited to see. Her and I took our places and gave Envy the ok to start it and the camera guy was there as usual so we didn't mind.

Body Rock Fifth Harmony - May J Lee (Pony is the Yumeri (girl on the left)

Everyone meaning the gang was cheering loudly.

"OK who wants to go first?" Angel asked

I uncapped my water bottle and drank from it, Envy was next to me

"We're gonna have left over time maybe like 20 minutes so I was thinking about showing them some dances or something?" he whispered to me

I nodded and Angel came over

"What's going on?" she asked as she took my water bottle

I didn't care that she took it

"We're going to have leftover time and Envy was thinking about showing them some dances, like a freestyle thing or something." I said

Angel was grinning like a cheshire cat and she gave me back my water bottle. Me and Envy shared a look.

"Ok everyone Me, Pony, and Edgar Allan Poe are going to show you some dances" Angel said

I saw Envy about to say something so I quickly covered his mouth. After I knew he wasn't going to say anything I uncovered it and went to the computer

"I'm not Edgar Allan Poe, I ain't depressed." Envy said

I let my head drop on the cart and the gang chuckled at my reaction

"Do they always act like this?" Soda asked

I nodded

"They act like this when you're either trying to sleep or study, and I have to sleep in the same room with him." I said

Angel and Envy came over to me talking

"Don't get me involved in this or I'll get the spray bottle." I said and they shut up

I found Dessert and we agreed to it and pressed play. Then play bootyman by redfoo, girls like, and bitch better have my money.

Dessert Dawin ft Silento - Lia Kim

(Stop at 1:33 Pony is Majy J (in the hoodie))

Bootyman (Cheek Freaks Remix) Redfoo - May J Lee & Koosung Jung

(Stop at 0:50 Pony is May J and Envy is Koosung)

Bitch Better Have My Money Remix Rihanna - KK Harris

(Stop at 1:00 Pony does the solo first then dances with Envy at 1:55 (you chooses which boy dancing in the vid is who)


	6. Chapter 6

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

*2 weeks later Friday Night (week before christmas) *

I was laying on my stomach on the couch that was in our dorm. Envy went somewhere 15 minutes ago.

I laid there thinking about my family and how they surprised me, saying that they were surprised when I came out to them, them seeing me happy when I was dancing with Angel and Envy. After we got done dancing we all went out to eat at this chinese restaurant that Angel, me, and Envy go to occasionally. When we got done there we said our byes and went our separate ways, we dropped Angel off at her dorm and went to ours. When we were in I was happy but also sad that I didn't even notice that I had tears running down my face until Envy started to comfort me. He asked me why I was upset so I explained to him why, what we didn't notice was how close our faces were. We both slowly inched forward until our lips met. We pulled apart and then I realized I loved Envy more than a friend, I guess he thought the same thing to and we kissed again but this time there was a smile on my face as we kissed.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Envy came in with 2 paper grocery bags in his hands, I sat up and grabbed one. I peeked inside and found some bread, lunch meat, some snacks. Envy pulled out some 2 liter soda bottles. We watched TV and ate some food then falling asleep in Envy's arms.

3rd P.O.V.

*Next Day: Noon at 1 Million*

As Pony, Envy and Angela were doing a dance class, the gang minus Darry, Tim and Curly showed up at the studio and walked in. Soda asked the lady at the front desk where they could find Ponyboy, she gave them the directions and they walked to the room. As they neared the room they could see 2 people standing outside the door and hear music playing from inside the room, they looked into the room and saw Angela sitting near the near with crutches next to her. Two-bit tapped the window to get her attention, when she saw them she motioned them to come in.

"What happened to you Angela and why is it hot in here?" Steve asked

"I was trying out a move and I twisted my ankle so the doctor put me on crutches and says I can't dance for a while and the air hates us today. How you guys been?" She said

"We've been good." two-bit said

"How's Pony?" Soda asked

"He's fine, I just can't believe him and Envy are dating." She said

Soda, Steve and Two-bit went wide eyed, she looked at them

"Oh my god Pony is gonna kill me." she said because Pony didn't tell them that he was dating Envy.

Soda was gonna say something when music started to play, it was "Bikini Body" by Dawin feat. R City. They looked up and saw a shirtless Pony dance with Envy, they were shocked but also in protective mode about Pony dating Envy. After they were done Envy walked over to Angela; even though those two are like cat and mouse they both still care for each other, while Pony went over to the computer to restart the music.

Envy's P.O.V.

I hugged Pony when we finished the dance with a smile on both of our faces, I let go of him and walked over to Angel to see Pony's family glaring at me. I looked at Angel who had a guilty look on her face that's when it dawned on me; she told them about me and Pony. I motioned my head towards the door, they nodded and we walked out of the room.

"I know Angel told you 'cause I could see that guilty look on her face, I know what you're going to say because I have an older sister and dad so we can skip that convo, sound good with you?" I said as I leaned against the wall and I could see Pony teach a dance from where I was at, seeing him smile while dancing made me smile.

"Ok then how about questions?" Two-bit asked

I nodded

"Fine with me and I'm not going to lie everything I say is the truth." I said

They looked surprised or shocked maybe both, they began questioning me as I answered the truthfully.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

I saw Envy walk out with my brother, Steve and Two-bit. I looked at Angel and she had a guilty look. 'Let's hope they don't scare him.' I sighed

"Alright everyone you guys are going to learn another dance today, it should be fairly easy to some of you but if it isn't it's alright this one is just for fun. If you wanna learn it stand up and if you don't want to you can sit down, it's up to you."

*20 minutes later*

Pep Rally - Missy Elliot by Koosung

(First group)

I started the music and started to show the dance, when part came I had to leave the dance for a bit I noticed Envy, Soda, Steve and Two-bit came back in.

"You good?" Envy asked

"Almost dead but tell me what happened when we're back at the dorms." I said as I heard Envy laughing with an 'alright' coming from him when I left to finish the dance. When it was finished the gang came over with Envy carrying Angel, I restarted the song for the next group and pressed play once they gave me the ok. Envy stood next to me while my brother, Angel, Steve, and Two-bit sat on the floor.

"Did you enjoy the interrogation?" I asked Envy trying to hide the smile that forming on my face.

He chuckled

"Actually I did, because shockingly they're alright with me dating you." He whispered to me

I smiled and could a feel a faint blush coming onto my face, and I was slightly shocked with the fact that my family was ok with Envy dating me. Envy chuckled at my face and quickly kissed my cheek when my brother and friends weren't looking.

*2 Hours Later*

The gang left 15 minutes ago and Angel had to go back to the dorm to finish a paper that was due not tomorrow but the next day. Envy and I left the dance studio a few minutes ago heading back to the dorms with food in our hands. We made it back to the campus and made a quick stop by Angel's dorm, thankfully she doesn't have a roommate. We dropped off some chinese for her and went to our dorm, we walked in and sat the food on the table and turned on the tv. My phone started to ring and saw that it was Soda; Envy decided to attack my neck in kisses, I huffed and slightly pushed him away as I answered the phone.

"Hey Pep, what's up?" I asked as I sat on the couch

Envy decided to kiss my neck again, I heard laughter in the background

"When do you start christmas break? _"_

 _"_ U-ummm I-I th-think if a f-few days w-w-why?"

"OK, are you ok because your stuttering and you never stutter."

Someone said something to him but then heard someone which was Two-bit shouted over the phone

"ARE YOU DOING SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING PONYBOY CURTIS! WAIT NOT DOING SOMETHING; DOING SOMEONE!" He was laughing by the end of his sentence.

I froze, my mouth was slightly opened and felt my face heat up, my phone fell out of my hand and onto the floor which caught Envy's attention.

"Pony you ok?" Envy asked looking concerned

Smalled noises escaped my mouth as he grabbed my phone and put it to his ear

"Hey who said what to Pony?" Envy asked

I got up from the couch and went to my bed, I pulled the blankets and hid underneath them laying on my side so my back was facing Envy, hiding from him.

"O-oh! OK haha yea he's in a little predicament right now, I'll have him call you guys back when he comes back to earth alright?" Envy said

"Ok bye" he said as I heard my phone being set onto the table.

Next thing I felt was weight on my side going the other way so it was like a plus sign. The blanket was ripped off from my head so I came face to face with Envy.

"You OK?" He asked

I nodded

"Just embarrassed." I said

He sat up a bit which made me turn over onto my back so I was facing him. He smirked and next thing I knew he was kissing me. I smiled as I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck, he pulled away

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you said he's the jokester of the gang right?" he said

I nodded

"Why not get back at him for what he said?" he said

I smiled and nodded, he smiled too as he got up. I looked at him and all of a sudden I'm being picked up bridal style, I started blushing like crazy while laughing and telling him to put me down. When he sat down he sat me in lap and I hid my face in the crook of his neck with my eyes closed, the room was silent.

"Envy."

He hummed in response

"I love you." I said

I felt him move so he was somewhat looking down at me, he kissed me wherever he could reach

"I love you too." he said

I fell asleep with a smile on face and Envy throwing a blanket over the both of us.


End file.
